Tales of Will
by Miranda Aurelia
Summary: A series of oneshots about Will Turner III based on events from my fic Kidnapped. AWE Spoilers. Part 1: Will gets tossed overboard after stealing his godfather's rum.


Title: Tales of Will

Author: Miranda Aurelia

A/N: While I'm trying to figure out the plot for Kidnapped, I had the idea for some one-shots which may be 1) based on comments made by the characters in Kidnapped or 2) based on random ideas.

This particular one-shot takes place before the events of "Kidnapped" during one of Will's reunions with his family on the sea. It refers to the comment made by young Will in Chapter 1 where he tells Nessuno "I think my godfather dropped me off the side of his ship once after I stole his rum, does that count?"

Oh and I don't own POTC. Usual disclaimers apply.

Note: You didn't have to read Kidnapped in order to understand this fic.

Tales of Will #1: The Rum Thief

Moments after the water had settled around the Flying Dutchman, little Will came running up the deck with Jack hot on his heels. "Come back here, you little rum thief!"

Will, however, just turned and gave his godfather a manic grin. Unfortunately though, his foot became caught in some rope and he fell to the deck with a yelp.

"I've got you now!" Captain Jack Sparrow grasped the boy by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him over to the side of the ship, "I'll teach you to steal my rum!"

With that, he tossed the boy over as Elizabeth watched in horror.

Young Will screamed, flailing his arms as the water rushed towards him. Suddenly, his descent into the ocean was abruptly halted by the arm that had wrapped itself around his waist.

"Father!"

The older Turner gave his son a dry grin as they swung through the air, "Hello, son. So," he began conversationally, "I see your Uncle Jack is teaching you how to fly these days."

"Nah, it was one of the spur-of-the-moment things." Will paused, "I stole his rum."

"I see."

The two of them landed with a thump on the deck of the Flying Dutchman.

Meanwhile, onboard the Pearl, Jack was slowly edging away from Elizabeth, the latter of which looked angry enough to chuck _him_ overboard.

"Now Lizzie, you know as well as I do that the kid's a great swimmer."

When that didn't manage to sway her, he quickly searched for a more convincing argument.

"It could have been worse!" was all he could come up with.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I could have thrown him into shark-infested waters! Uh…not that I would do that of course," Jack quickly backtracked as the murderous expression on the pirate king's face intensified.

"Mom!!"

Elizabeth stopped glaring at Jack for a second as she turned her gaze towards the Dutchman, where her son was now waving to her.

"I suppose you'll want to be reuniting with the whelp now."

"Yes, I do." Elizabeth took the proffered rope with a nod, "You might as well come over too."

Jack merely shrugged.

As the two of them landed on the deck of the Flying Dutchman beside Will Sr. and his son, Elizabeth immediately took dropped to her knees to enfold her son into her arms. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"No lasting damage, I'm sure," Jack interrupted.

"So Jack," Will looked thoughtful, "Do you make it a habit to toss my son overboard?"

"No. Only when he steals me rum!"

"At least he didn't burn it."

"Well, that's an improvement…not by much though."

"You do that again," cut in Elizabeth, "And I will dump every single drop overboard!"

"Please don't say that missy," Jack placed his hand over his heart, "My poor heart can't take much more of this."

"I thought you were immortal, Jack."

"Not yet."

Will looked from one face to the other, "How is that possible?"

"Fountain of youth, laddie."

"So what. It's not like it comes with a ship."

"Sure, rub it in, won't ya?" Then Jack leaned conspiratorially towards Will, "I also had a slight ulterior motive chucking your brat overboard."

"Oh?"

"I was just tossing out the evidence, is all."

"What evidence?"

"That you're not a eunuch….you eunuch."

"Did you manage to come up with that all on your own?" asked Elizabeth sarcastically.

"Of course!" Jack looked affronted, "I am _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, after all!"


End file.
